Colourblind
by pippins-gal
Summary: When an elated Blaise is allowed to stay in Las Vegas rather than go to the convent revenge for her cousin Thea is the first thing on her mind, but what will she do when her soulmate appears in the most unlikely of people?
1. Spoiled and Rotten

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, except Simon, who comes in chapter 3  
  
I must be spoiled and rotten Cos nothing else will ever do Don't you forget, I get what I want All I want is you. -Darling Violetta, Spoiled and Rotten  
  
"Due to unforeseen circumstances" Edgith Harman told her granddaughter sternly "Your Aunt Ursula is no longer able to take you in therefore you will continue to live with me and attend the high school here." "Thank you Gran." Blaise replied meekly, her most innocent face on. "I do not have to remind you" Grandmother Harmen went on "That this *is* your last chance, and if you do anything to get yourself expelled again between now and the end of the school year I will make Aunt Ursula's enclave look like paradise, understand?" Blaise nodded, but she couldn't keep a small smile off her face, the Gods were clearly smiling on her, instead of being sent to what the young witches called The Convent in disgrace she could stay in Las Vegas with her grandmother, her friends and, most importantly Thea. "And remember that contact with your cousin is strictly prohibited." Blaise's grandmother said quickly, almost as if she could read Blaise's thoughts "Is that all clear?" "Yes Gran." Blaise said offhandedly, bored of being lectured. "Good!" her grandmother said "Now I must go to see poor Ursula, a breakdown of all things! And she always seemed such a strong woman. Look after the shop for me Blaise. Tobias!" she shouted up the stairs to her apprentice who shot down at the sound of the old woman's voice "Come on boy, we're going to see Ursula." Tobias gulped and followed her out of the shop with a wave to Blaise as he left.  
  
Once her grandmother was gone Blaise scowled and kicked the nearest counter. She did not want to be left looking after the shop but staying on her grandmother's good side was more important, even though she guessed the woman was glad to still have one of her two granddaughters here. She browsed the shop for a few minutes, looking at the new stock that had just come in before settling down behind the counter with a book. She had just finished one page when the bell on the door jangled. Blaise looked up annoyed at whoever was disturbing her but when she saw who it was her expression changed. "Dani!" she said in her 'nice' voice. "Oh. Blaise, I didn't expect you to be here," Dani's voice faltered, She was afraid of Blaise after the events of the previous semester and what Thea had told her. But fear was the effect Blaise gave to most people, even those she liked and so Blaise ignored Dani's nervous grin. "I was meaning to talk to you" Blaise continued sweetly, "I was wondering, you know it was Sheena who turned Thea in don't you?" Dani looked shocked "Sheena? But she can't of, I mean she's so nice, why would she do that?" "Because" Blaise continued her voice oozing anger "She's a jealous little cow! And I think she needs to be taught that deceit doesn't pay, don't you?" Now Dani was on her guard "I don't know that's such a good idea Blaise, I mean if anyone found out we'd be in so much trouble." Ahh, so she's afraid of getting caught but she doesn't have a problem with getting revenge Blaise thought "You mean you're afraid? After all Thea did for you?" Blaise changed tack now, sounding scathing, making Dani feel guilty "After she saved you from going down with her and me? After she took the Cup of Lethe and gave up everything she loved?" "Not everything." Dani pointed out. "She wouldn't have had to if Sheena hadn't snitched us." Blaise reminded her. Dani paused for a moment "Okay" she said "I'll help you get revenge or whatever it is you want but for Thea, not because you think it was Sheena's fault that you nearly got sent to the convent." Blaise grinned triumphantly "Of course" she said "For Thea." And if happens to benefit me as well then so much the better. "I don't see what we can do though" Dani said doubtfully "Oh don't worry about that, just be ready when I need you - nothing illegal I promise." Her voice was silky and Dani felt reassured in spite of herself. "Now off you go, and I'll see you at school on Monday." Blaise shepherded the other witch out of the shop "But I came here to get." Dani began "Never mind about that now, off you go, bye now!" Blaise 'helped the bewildered Dani out of the door before she knew what was going on and locked the door after her.  
  
Blaise laughed happily for the first time since the day her sister was taken from her, everything was going perfectly, she just had one more thing to do today. 


	2. When the sky is starless

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, except Simon, who comes in the next chapter  
  
she is like a cat in the dark  
  
and then she is the darkness  
  
she rules her life like a fine skylark  
  
and when the sky is starless  
  
all your life you've never seen  
  
a woman. taken by the wind...  
  
-Fleetwood Mac, Rhiannon  
  
Blaise arrived outside the unassuming house and looked around. Darkness had fallen and after locking up the store for the night Blaise had driven one of her current toy boy's cars to the address she had torn out of the telephone directory. Surveying the house from her position on the sidewalk she noticed a ground floor window that was open a few inches. Blaise was dressed for her task in a black cat suit, with her long hair secured tightly in a band.  
  
"Goddess Aphrodite," she whispered to her patron Goddess, "Guide my flight. Keep me veiled in shadows, hidden from the light." Then she dabbed her own blend of peppermint, jasmine and marigold oils for psychic powers and invisibility on her wrists, neck and behind her ears. Immediately her senses exploded. She could smell the different wind currents, feel the air as if she were walking through a silk curtain and taste the night's own particular flavour. And all the while it was as bright as day.  
  
Then she slipped across the front of the house and in through the window, silently and gracefully like a cat. Once in she looked around. She was in the kitchen. Sounds flooded to her ears, the voices of Eric's mother and sister in the living room, a mouse scratching on the floorboards in a shed outside, a night bird swooping down, on the look out for prey, and most importantly Thea and Eric, whispering together upstairs. Staying in the shadows still, she crept up the stairs, keeping close the wall and across the hall to the room where Thea and Eric's voices were coming from. Walking proudly out of the shadows she pushed the door open and shut it again behind her with a quiet click.  
  
There was a moment of startled silence, then "Blaise!" Thea cried. "Shh," Blaise tried to say but found herself being pulled into a bear hug by her cousin. "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you to see me?" Thea began questioning her when she had recovered from the surprise and joy at seeing Blaise again. "Aunt Ursula had a breakdown." Blaise said offhandedly "Oh but that's awful." Thea said worried, "But not for us of course, does this mean you'll still be at Las Vegas High?" Blaise nodded. "Hi Blaise" Eric came towards Blaise, smiling. Blaise scowled at him, but this only caused Eric to grin more widely. "So that means we can see you, in private of course!" Thea continued, ignoring her cousin's dislike of her soulmate. Blaise turned back to her distractedly. "Yes, I just came by to tell you that I'd be at school tomorrow." "E-ric, The-aa!" A child's voice called up the stairs. "It's my sister!" Eric panicked, rushing to the door and pushing against it to keep it shut. Thea, Blaise and Eric watched in an agonised silence as the door handle turned back and forward trying to open the door. "Go away Ros," Eric shouted fiercely "We're busy." "But mom said you've got to keep the door open when you and Thea are in your room together!" it had been one of the house rules when Thea had come to stay with them. "I said Go Away!" Eric shouted. "I'm telling mom of you!" The little girl shouted back, upset. The sound of feet stomping down the stairs and a cry of "Mom!" could be heard. "What do we do?" Thea cried, "They can't find you here Blaise!" "Stop panicking, both of you." Blaise took control of the situation and, just as quietly as she had come in, she opened the door and slid across the hallway into the bathroom that as opposite. "What's all this fuss about?" Eric's mother came up the stairs with Ros in tow. "Nothing, I just wanted Ros to go away." Eric said, keeping eye contact with his mother to stop her looking anywhere else. Thea however, was looking elsewhere, over Eric's mum's shoulder at Blaise. "I'll contact you." The dark haired witch mouthed before running swiftly down the stairs and out of the front door into the cool night air. 


	3. Strange and Beautiful

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Simon, Carly and Chris, the rest are the property of the amazing L. J. Smith, I'm only borrowing them.  
  
I've been watching your world from afar  
  
I've been trying to be where you are  
  
and I've been secretly falling apart  
  
I see To me you're strange and you're beautiful  
  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just  
  
can't see. You turn every head but you don't  
  
see me. -Aqualung, Strange and Beautiful  
  
The sun shone brightly over Las Vegas as Blaise made her triumphant return to school. Immediately Selene and Vivienne and her footballer-bodyguards rushed to her, along with half the male population of the school. That morning Blaise was at her most effervescent, her most vibrant and magical. To be worshipped and adored seemed to be her right, and in her brief time in exile the worst part was being without the crowd of onlookers and the attention she craved.  
  
Head up proud, other students parting to let her procession through she walked down the corridor and. Wham! Blaise found herself being knocked to the side. A few people tittered as her books went all over the floor. Managing to regain her poise in time to stop herself landing on the floor she blinked then turned her sights on the imbecile who had ran into her. The boy got up quickly, eyes on the floor, not daring to look at her. 'I'm s-so sorry' he stuttered. Blaise merely stared at him, using her power to force him to look up and meet her eyes. He was a lanky, awkward looking youth with brown hair and round glasses. A stereotypical high school geek. Cowering under her gaze he tried to repeat his apologies but she cut him short 'Don't you ever' anger sparked off her to those who could see it 'ever touch me again, you hear me?' he nodded quickly 'Good, now get out of my sight!' She didn't need to say it twice. Gradually the corridor returned to normal. 'Pick that up!' she ordered her bodyguards harshly, gesturing to the books on the floor. Vivienne was at her side immediately 'Stupid vermin!' She said comfortingly 'Making you fall over and look like a fool in front of all those people.' 'You're not helping, Vivienne.' Blaise told her briskly 'I have English now, I'll see you at lunch.'  
  
Behind her a dazed Simon West watched her go. It felt as if his eyes were locked onto her, she was drawing him with her, into her. "Hey! Simon! Hello? Are you ok?" His best friend, Carly Richmond rushed up to him, jerking him out of the strange daze. "What? Oh, yes I'm fine." He replied quickly. "That was excellent!" Chris, their other best friend had arrived, "You knocked her right over!" "It's not funny, Chris." Simon told him, as they started to walk towards heir first lesson "She'll hate me forever now." "What do you care if she does?" Carly asked. "C'mon Carl, this is Blaise Harmen we're talking about, she'll get her goons to make Simon's life a misery!" Chris joked. He was a stocky young man, blonde haired and blue eyed, the president of the computers society. Carly on the other hand was tall like Simon, but with dyed black hair. She dressed in her own unique style, which involved lots of garish jewellery, corduroy trousers, gypsy skirts and patterned shirts. "What do we have now?" Carly asked, trying to change the subject for a miserable looking Simon. "You and I have Debate," Chris told her, and then grinning "And our friend Simon here has English, with the illustrious Blaise Harmen herself!" "Oh no!" "Yup. You're doomed."  
  
Simon managed to pass the English class as best he could, keeping as far away from Blaise, or any of the popular kids, as he could. This wasn't hard really, considering he wouldn't go anywhere near them anyway if he could help it, and they pretty much ignored any one who wasn't one of them. Blaise didn't look at him, and didn't even seem to notice him.  
  
Finally the bell rang and Simon grabbed his books in a hurry to get out of the door and away. In his haste though he knocked a pen off someone's desk. Bending to pick it up he put his hand on it, a split second after the owner's hand went down. A slim, pale girl's hand. And then something amazing happened.  
  
Around him the classroom seemed to fall away, and the other students blurred out of existence. He looked up at the girl hose hand he unwittingly held, but he could already feel who it was.  
  
Blaise's startled eyes met the crouching boy's. A steady blue mist fell around them, leaving just her sitting in her chair and Simon, his hand over hers. Blaise felt heady and light and warm and *safe*. She felt the boy before her open up to her, like no one else, she could see his heart spread out before her, and all his life - past, present and future. His hopes, dreams, wishes, failures were there for her to see, and she felt her own mind start to open up for him, Blaise? He asked, still unsure, but with more familiarity and courage than her could ever have had before. And all at once she knew what was happening. She had read about it, Thea had described it to her. Soulmates. The word hung between them unspoken. She could see him, and soon he would see all of her and. NO! She mind-cried, forcing herself back into reality, snatching her hand away from under his.  
  
The world fell back into focus sharply for Simon. Blaise had snatched her hand away, and looking at him for a second as a stricken deer did when caught in a car's headlights, she ran. Simon was left in an almost empty classroom where no one seemed to have noticed what had just happened, holding Blaise's pen.  
  
Something though gave him more nerve than he had ever had before. Ignoring the fact that he had Biology with Carly and Chris now, he left the classroom as fast as he could, in the direction Blaise had gone. 


End file.
